Is it for real? Can it work?
by SaikiMoonDemon
Summary: Kagome believes it's not true, but is it? If it is can it work it out between them. Who will try to break it? uh-oh omi read to find out! :
1. The problem

**Author's Note: hello, umm this is my first story, so tell me how you like it and make sure you review because that will help a lot. I will be uploading every 3-5 days maybe even earlier sometimes later because I have to do other things. So tell me what you think and anything that you think could make my story even better go ahead and tell me! :)**

"Kagome!" called Sango as she approached the young teenage girl. Kagome turned and responded

"Oh, hey Sango, what's up?" When Sango arrived at her friends' side, she noticed how she wasn't as cheerful as she always was. She paused for a moment, gathered her thoughts and her breath and announced

"Kagome, would you care to have lunch with me?" Kagome thought about it for a little while but then agreed

"Yea, sure." Kagome then turned around and headed towards her locker without another word. Sango got suspicious and asked

"Kagome is everything all right?" Kagome stopped gave a sigh and thought to herself _should I tell her a lie, or should I just come out with the truth, well telling the truth is better but then again …_Kagome was in deep thought until Sango called her name. Kagome then gave her an answer.

"Sango, let's talk about it during lunch, I don't want to be late for class again." Sango nodded, and then they went on their way to their lockers then their classes. After 4th period it was lunchtime. Sango placed all of her stuff into her locker, and bolted towards Kagome's locker. Kagome had just finished putting her stuff into her locker when she saw these huge chocolate eyes staring at her. She jumped a little, nearly tripping, and exclaimed

"Sango don't do that, you could have given me a heart attack!" Sango chuckled and laughed

"Mmmm K, alright where do you want to go, Wendy's, McDonalds, Popeye's, or KFC?" Sango said it with exhilaration in her voice tone. Kagome looked at her cross eyed and replied

"Let's see, we went to all of these restaurants except for Popeye's." Suddenly her eyes widened, and she wanted to change her mind but Sango's mind was already made up at Kagome's first choice. Sango pulled and tugged at Kagome's arms.

"Wait, Sango I changed my mind I want to go to KFC."

"Nope, you know how I am the first thing YOU choose is the one we're sticking to. Besides, there's nothing wrong with Popeye's why don't you want to go eat there." Kagome was just about to answer when suddenly they walked through the doors of Popeye's. Kagome's worst fears were confirmed. There he was long, tall, muscular, and smiling. It was Inuyasha. Kagome hated him. She wanted kick him in the groin, throw him in a dumpster and let the rats eat his remains. (A/N: I know it's harsh but that's all I could think of lol.) Kagome and Sango stood behind this strange man while waiting in line to make their order.

Inuyasha was with Miroku making their orders; Inuyasha ordered one box of chicken with mashed potatoes, and Miroku ordered potatoes with mashed potatoes (A/N: just something random lol) when they were done they got their orders and went to go sit down that is until Inuyasha and Miroku both saw Kagome and Sango in line. Inuyasha gave a smirk and before he could say anything, Miroku saw what was coming and gave Inuyasha a jab in the ribs. Inuyasha looked at Miroku. Miroku gave him the 'you better not' look. Inuyasha gave a defiant stare at Miroku, and kept walking to their table.

Kagome disregarded Inuyasha as he walked by her. Sango just gave a sigh. Then it was their turn to order. Kagome just ordered mashed potatoes for she was not that hungry, matter of fact she wasn't hungry at all. Sango ordered potatoes and chicken then they went on their way to the back of the restaurant, so that they wouldn't be bothered when they were talking. Sango and Kagome sat on opposite sides of the table and then Sango questioned

"Kagome what's the matter?" Kagome looked up from her mashed potatoes to Sango and back at her mashed potatoes. She glared at Inuyasha and then began

"Sango, I just can't stand that _boy_," She began to play with her mashed potatoes and continued "He's a pain. He doesn't know how and when to leave me alone. I can't take it. He should be thrown in jail for irritating women." She looked away and closed her eyes. Sango looked confused and said

"Kagome, who?"

"Who do you think? Take a good guess. He's tall, has dog ears, long sliver hair, claws for fingernails."

Sango thought for a moment and then said

"Inuyasha!" Sango whispered and yelled. Kagome looked around, and then she said

"Yea, Sango calm down don't start a scene." Sango breathed and counted to ten. Kagome began to eat her mashed potatoes. Sango started noticed how ever since freshman year, Inuyasha has only been annoying and irritating Kagome. Plus, when he was with her and Miroku there was never any problems. Then she began to think deeper when she found out what could be the problem. She chuckled and giggled like there was no tomorrow. Kagome began to get interested and annoyed so she asked

"Hey, Sango, What's so funny?" Sango kept on laughing harder and harder. She attracted the attention of Miroku and Inuyasha, who turned their heads at the sudden burst of giggles. Kagome saw this and began to turn light red. She turned her head to look at the wall. Inuyasha soon got up and walked over to their table. By that time Sango calmed down a bit. Inuyasha gave an evil smirk towards Kagome who didn't notice and then he remarked

"Hey, what's so funny?" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with disgust in her big chocolate brown eyes you could just fall into.

"Nothing." Kagome snapped

"I was only asking, seeing as how you have Sango cracking up, you must have said something to her to make her laugh _this _much so what did you say?"

"I wasn't the one to make her laugh she just randomly started laughing," Kagome gave a superior smile, "Maybe she's laughing at your over grown fingernails, or those stupid dog ears that sit on the top of your circle shaped head." Inuyasha closed his eyes and smiled he remarked

"Really didn't notice how much attention I could get, I'm flattered," Inuyasha then said

"Hey, do you want to know why I really came over here," Kagome didn't care to know why, but he said it any way

"To see you try yet another attempt at trying to insult me; which I found really really really really unsuccessful, next time think of something less corny then that." With that he turned and walked away. Kagome became red with anger, but soon calmed down when Sango reached for her arm. Sango shook her head saying 'no.' Kagome then said

"Sango, why were you laughing at _nothing_?" Sango looked up at Kagome, chuckled, smiled then said

"It's so obvious, Kagome." Sango looked up with hope and truth in her eyes.

"It's so obvious that what?" Sango took a deep breathe and said

"The reason that Inuyasha annoys and irritates you and only you is because he probably likes you or better yet; he loves you." At that moment, Kagome's face turned bright red, then apple red at the thought of Inuyasha liking her or even … loving her. Kagome defended

"Sango, what are you talking about there's absolutely no way in Pluto that Inuyasha could like me, let alone love me you're just imagining that." Sango didn't think so and she also believed that Kagome also had a thing for Inuyasha, but she didn't say anything about it, instead she said

"Come on Kagome; let's go back to school, so that we don't get detentions on our records." Kagome and Sango got up and walked back to Era High. As they were walking, Sango brought up the whole Inuyasha conversation without noticing that Inuyasha and Miroku was a couple of meters ahead of them

"Kagome, I really do believe Inuyasha could actually –" Kagome cut Sango off

"Sango there's no way, even I know that!" A smile appeared on Inuyasha face he knew what Sango was just about to say. He was hearing everything and so was Miroku, He glanced up at him and saw his smile. He jabbed Inuyasha in the ribs and said

"You know you want her." Inuyasha blushed bright, red and turned away. He walked a little faster. Miroku chuckled and ran to catch up with him. Okay back to Kagome and Sango. Kagome blushed harder. Sango then laughed

"Okay then, you'll see. Don't say I didn't warn you." Kagome was washed in her thoughts. _Inuyasha liking or possibly loving me, me Kagome Higurashi. That's impossible, but then again it could be true. What am I saying? You know you don't love him and he doesn't love you. Get it together!_ She shook the thoughts out of her head, and walked with greatness. Boy is she lying to herself big time.

**Okay, that's it so review and I'll have the next chapter up in a 3-5 days okay thanks. **


	2. My new seat, and New rival!

**Author's note: I think this chapter is a little bit more you know interesting i mean i'm getting there again please review.**

When they arrived at E. High (A/N: Era High, Feudal Era High, you get right? lol) they were just now beginning 5th period. As the students were taking their seats, the teacher informed

"Class knowing that it's the second quarter of the school year, I will be changing your seats." Everyone stood up waiting for to give them their new seats. She eyed every single one of them, smirking at their facial expressions. She then said

"Table 1 will consist of Kikyo Miyamoto, Akatokie Hojo, Naraku Hayashi, and Saiki Tsukino." They grunted and sat where they were told. stated the rest of the tables and when it got to table 4. She said with excitement

"The last Table," She smirked. "Table 4 will consist of Inuyasha Takahashi, Kagome Higurashi, Sango Hinaro, and Miroku Musheen." Kagome looked at the teacher, then at Sango, then back at the teacher, Mrs. Takamisho smiled, gave a wink and explained

"These will be your permanet seats for the rest of the school year. You guys will need to get acquainted with new people. Some of you may take longer to get acquainted with one another so these are your seats until next school year." The group took their seats, being careful of where they sat. Sango and Miroku took that to their advantange and sat right in front of each other, Kagome sat next to Sango and Inuyasha next to Miroku. Sango looked at Miroku and smirked. Miroku looked confused but then he realized _oh, I get it, the reason we're sitting like this, so that Kagome and Inuyasha could face each other, good thinking Sango. _Miroku wrote Sango a note and passed it to her.

Miroku: _Sango I understand now, why we're sitting like this, it's because you want to be able to see my handsome face._ _I know you like it_. As Sango read she blushed and wrote something and threw it back at him.

Sango: _No, it's because I want Kagome and Inuyasha to get over their hatred for each other. So I figured why not let them sit in front of each other? Well I can't let them sit next to each other because I know for sure Kagome will stab him. she'll probably sit her pencil down his neck. and I don't want that. Also, knowing you and your perverted ways you'll try something. And I would never want to see your disgusting face, and that stupid flirty smile of yours, YOU FREAKING PERV!_

Miroku: _Geez Sango you didn't have to be that harsh, I was only joking.I knew that before you even told me that's a great idea, maybe they'll lighten up after a couple of days. Besides, I think the teacher knows that they have been arguing, so lets use this to our advantage._ Sango read the note, rolled her eyes and smiled. Just then the teacher said

"Okay class I'll give you guys free time for the rest of the period, during that time I expect you guys to get at least halfway acquainted with your table mates." She sung the last few words and then went to her desk to grade test papers. Sango and Miroku smirked and decided to talk to each other. Miroku started

"So, Sango was your name nice to meet you my name is Miroku Musheen." Sango rolled her eyes

"Yea, whatever, so …." Sango squeaked as she felt Miroku's leg rub against hers going higher and higher. Sango turned bright red with anger, grabbed her history book and threw it at his face. It slid down his face, and hit the desk. Inuyasha looked his way and remarked

"Heh, Foolish Monkey." Sango then said

"Miroku, you always do that, if you do that again, I'll make sure that lightining strikes you ten times, and then I'll set you on fire, push you down a cliff and let the voltures eat you." Miroku's eyes popped open from picturing that and agreed

"I'm sorry, Sango I'll make sure this cursed body of never touches you that way again." He laughed with fear. _It's your personality that's cursed, _Sango thought_._ They again quickly started talking and chatting away like there was no tomorrow. Kagome avoided looking at Inuyasha, she read her book called Shades of Gray. Inuyasha decided to have some fun

"Kagome, what are you reading?" Kagome ignored him, she read louder

"Kagome! Answer me you wench." Kagome's head snapped up, Inuyasha smirked. She hated that stupid smile. Just before either could say anything Kikyo called out to Inuyasha. He turned and he saw her wave at him, he smiled back. Sango and Miroku saw this and knew that this would cause trouble. After class, Inuyasha was greeted by a suspicious Kikyo standing near his locker. Instincts told him to turn the other way and act as if he didn't see her, but before he could do so. Kikyo called out to him

"Hi, Inuyasha!" He cringed. He slowly turned and said

"Yes, Kikyo what is _it_?" Kikyo smiled at his words.

"Well I was wondering if it's okay, if you could help me study for my history test I have Thursday?" Inuyasha sighed and said

"Sure, I would like to." He lied. She nodded and said

"I don't want to cause you any trouble so is it okay if you could help me Wednesday?" Inuyasha thought about it and said

"Yeah, sure whatever." Kikyo squealed and gave him a hug. He tensed and patted her back and pulled away. She walked away smiling.

* * *

Sango and Kagome were getting ready for 6th period when they saw Kikyo waiting for Inuyasha at his locker, Sango frowned

"I wonder what they are talking about." Kagome laughed

"Why worry, that just makes my point truer, that he doesn't love me." Sango doubted

"I really don't think so; just look at the way he's looking at her he's not enjoying her company." Kagome rolled her eyes, just then they saw the hug between them. Kagome gasped

"Wow, What a shocker!" Kagome felt angry, but she didn't know why. Sango explained

"Hold on, He doesn't look too happy about that either, Just look at his face," she giggled "He's like what the freak are you doing, get off of me!" Kagome laughed at her friends' comment. When Kikyo let go of him Kagome and Sango saw the smile. As Kikyo passed them She rolled her eyes at Kagome and gave her the 'beat that wench, he's mine after a couple of days' look. Kagome 'huffed' at her look, wanting to slap her but holding back the urge. Sango saw this and smiled evilly, but didn't saw what she was thinking. Then she said

"Kagome, Kohaku's birthday party is on Friday, do you think you can come to his birthday party along with Shippo and Sota?" Kagome smiled

"Sure Sango, I'll even come early to help you get ready for the birthday party"

"It's a surprise birthday party, so would it be okay if Kohaku stayed at your house while we're preparing for the party?" Kagome nodded.

**Thanks and don't forget to review **


	3. Kagome Disses Kikyo! The Confrontation

**Author's Note: Hey guys, this is a new chapter. Sorry for the delay had to do something, but i just started it today and finished it just now tell me what you think please review that would be a great help.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, My idol Rumiko Takahashi does, sorry for the misspelling. :)) **

The rest of the day went uneventful, and when it was time to go home, Sango and Kagome made plans to go hang out at Kagome's house. As Kagome made her way to her locker, she saw an unwanted guest. Kikyo. Kagome gave a sigh, stiffened and continued to her locker. Ignoring the prostitute near her locker, Kagome opened it, but then that witch slammed it shut. Kagome gave a glare. Kikyo smiled

"Long time no talk, Kagome. I see your fooling around with **my** man. Keep away from Inuyasha you hear me. Otherwise you'll regret it." Just then Sango appeared, but she stopped and froze in place, when she saw Kikyo

"That dirty wench!" Sango muttered underneath her breath. Inuyasha heard Sango's comment. He glanced over at Kagome's locker and his eyes popped open _uh-oh!_ He thought. Kagome glared up at Kikyo and remarked

"**Your **man, please even three year olds will tell you, just by looking at him, you can never get him, even in your sleep. So umm there's no way in heck, that's happening, even if I did like him and was in your way still not happening. So, umm you can get the heck away from my locker and stay out of my life, if you want him, go ahead he's all yours. Just don't bring my name into your **business **AND your **life**. I don't know you like that and you beyond a doubt don't know me, so don't push it." Kikyo bit her lip out of anger and fear. Kagome sang

"Up Out My Face Girl!" With that Kagome swung her locker open nearly hitting Kikyo in the face, grabbed her books for her homework, closed her locker, gave a smirk to Kikyo and walked off like nothing happened. Kikyo stood there with her mouth wide open. Sango looked on with shock, while Inuyasha stood there amazed trying so hard not to laugh at Kikyo's embarrassment. When Kagome caught up with Sango, She walked ahead signaling for her to follow; they passed Inuyasha, who stood tall, smirking at Kagome. She stood up straight and tall, with seriousness, she hoped he could feel as she walked by him. Sango eyed him muttering

"Did you see that?" She looked from him to her and back. Inuyasha smiled and nodded. Sango smiled. As soon as Kagome stormed through the door she calmed down and thought

_'What was that, where did those words come from. Dang, well I know I got her good, just look at the expression on her face, priceless, I hope I taught her a lesson. No one messes with Kagome Higurashi, especially Kikyo. Ha, I've got it going. Get it Girl! _Kagome gave superior laugh and gave Sango a hi5. Sango yelled

"That a girl, you got it going on!" They both smiled and talked about other things, even bringing up Inuyasha a couple of times, without knowing he was a couple feet away hearing their conversation.

**Author's Note: thanks to every one for reading, and please leave a review even if you don't have a profile, your review count's, you never know if i'll use your review as an idea, and thanks for reading.**


	4. Is It Me?

**Authors Note: Hey guys I know, long time waiting and everything. I got sick and I was planning to write it while I was sick, only with a cold, no coughing just sneezing and a stuffy nose. Well what happened though was that, while I was preparing to type the next chapter, I sneezed and everything just went with the sneeze. I went completely blank! I was so pissed. Now though, I'm determined to finish this chapter and start a new story called 'Can Best Friends Be More' So here is the next chapter and I'll be updating more chapters soon, and be on the look out for the new story. Okay now it's time to stop talking ….. I mean typing about my delays and get on with the story well here we go!**

Inuyasha smirked as he heard every single word that escaped Sango and Kagome's mouths.

"Kagome, please I'm sure that Kikyo, would stay away from Inuyasha if you told her, when she was confronting you about staying away from him." Sango said. Kagome's eyes widened by the thought of that, wondering how she would react to that, and how Kikyo would be petrified with fear written all over her face, bringing a smile onto her face along with a laugh. Sango looked at her friend in aw.

"I would do that, if I was in love with him or even liked him for that matter. Which I don't so, and plus I'm pretty sure he likes Kikyo," It pained Kagome to say that, she felt anger and …. What jealousy! Inuyasha gagged at this and thought '_me and Kikyo not happening. Yea she's cute but not enough for me.' _Kagome continued her sentence after pausing for five minutes. (A/N: I know really long lol)

"Judging from the way he reacted when she hugged him and all the rest if I knew any better about Inuyasha and his expressions, I'd say that he doesn't like her, but since I don't and don't care about him, and hate him to death, I'm gonna go ahead and say he loves her to death, and if they were ever a part Inuyasha would come," Kagome now throws her hands out in front of her dramatically, "Busting through her bedroom door arms wide open and she falling into them gracefully, with him saying 'Kikyo I'm sorry, but I can't stop thinking about you not even for an instant, I love you.' Kagome's voice sounding almost like Inuyasha's but in a more mocking tone, Sango rolled her eyes and did Kikyo's part.

"Ohhhh, Inuyasha, I know and I feel the same way," Sango's voice becoming high pitched and some what annoying, just like Kikyo's. "Don't ever let me go, I'll die from loneliness." Inuyasha's eyes widened. Kagome as Inuyasha then said

"I don't plan on it, it's me and you." Kagome turned to face 'Kikyo' and Sango turned to face 'Inuyasha' Kagome then said

"I promise." Kagome held out her arms mimicking Inuyasha's smile minus the fangs of course. Sango held back a laugh

"Oh, Inuyasha, you won't let me down." Sango throwing her arms out just like Kikyo did with Inuyasha. With them meeting each others embrace laughing, Inuyasha blushed and became furious. When Kagome and Sango let go of each other they happened to look back to see a certain half demon blushing from either embarrassment or red from anger, Kagome's eyes widened and Sango laughed like there was no tomorrow. Inuyasha then stated

"First of all, you guys have no reason to be acting all mushy. Second of all, I don't like Kikyo, I mean she's cute but not enough for me, and third," His finger pointing, with his face still flushed with both anger and embarrassment. "I like and am beginning to love someone else, so you can forget about me ever going out with Kikyo." Inuyasha's eyes closed with arms crossed, but then his eyes widened in horror as to the third point he stated. Kagome looked curious to know but didn't ask, and Sango raised one of her eye brows while smirking and asked

"So, Inuyasha if it's not Kikyo, then who in burger king could it be?" Sango chuckled as Inuyasha turned redder then blood if that's possible. He stuttered

"W- Why would y- you like to know? As if I'll tell you!" Kagome felt like punching him in the gut, could she be feeling jealous? Sango replied

"Well, you're the one who said out loud to us. Or could it be that you don't want to say because the person you like slash (/) are in love with has to be one of us standing right in front of you," Inuyasha growled as he began to become uneasy and start blushing again ever redder than before. Sango raised an eye brow

"Oh, so it has to be one of us!" Inuyasha glared at Sango and snapped

"No, it's not you, nor that sorry excuse for a girl." Kagome glared at Inuyasha preparing to say something that would make his ears fall off of his head, but Sango jumped in

"If it wasn't me or _kagome,_" Sango sang Kagome's name. "Then why are you so red that even the blind people will be able to tell that you're blushing." Inuyasha muttered something under his breath and began to walk towards his car that was just a few feet ahead of Kagome and Sango. Kagome stared at Inuyasha, before seeing him glance at her for one second, and back towards his car. Kagome froze at the cute and adorable look of 'it's you' on his face. Kagome blinked as he walked towards his car and then drove off without another look or word. Kagome thought to herself _'did he just, look at me the way he did, no that probably was my imagination must be the pressure of school work and homework getting to me or is it?' _Kagome snapped out of her thoughts when Sango called her name, she came back to reality

"Hey, Kagome we walking to your house soon or are we just going to stand out here all day and talk about your secret admirer?" Sango chuckled.

"Sango, don't even start, and don't get me started with you and Miroku now." Sango turned apple red

"No way not in a million years!" Kagome raised a finger

"Never say never," Sango glared at Kagome. Kagome laughed

"Yeah, right, come let's go to my house and talk it's started to get hot." Sango nodded and then went on their way, while Sango stated

"I didn't even say never!" Kagome giggled

"Well, you just did my friend, you just did." Sango rolled her eyes saying 'whatever.'

**That's it for now, please make sure you review I would appreciate it. Don't hesitate. **** I think this is a little short, but I'll work on it as the story progresses, but it's getting to the point you know how some stories start off boring then it gets interesting after a couple chapters yeah that's how mine is going to be. Please review.**


	5. Start over, for us?

**Author's Note: Hey guys this is a new chapter, and tell me what you think, should I keep it going or not? Well, tell me what you think let's go on to the chapter and sorry for any spelling mistakes and confusion in the sentences. **

Back at Kagome's house, Sango and Kagome were busy chatting their little behinds off about the previous events that occurred that day which wasn't much.

"Sango, don't even start!" Kagome yelled, Sango laughed

"C'mon Kagome, I think Inuyasha actually likes you, I mean sometimes you're so dense, I saw it in his face, when he glanced at you and then back towards his car." Kagome froze. "That's right don't think I didn't see, I see everything that goes on with you and Inuyasha." Kagome muttered

"Ha, I didn't think he actually did that, but I can see I wasn't the only one who saw it, but I hate him! He's a jerk! I'm glad you're not inviting him to Kohaku's birthday party …" Kagome trailed off, for fear of what Sango was going to say. Sango smirked

"Of course I am Kagome why would I not, he's my friend Miroku's best friend why would I not invite him. Including that he's my friend too, I always invite friends to a party. Matter of fact, I need Miroku here asap, so we can plan the party, and there's a good chance that he's with Inuyasha and going to ask if he can come along with him." Kagome's eyes narrowed, as Sango pulled out her phone and began to dial Miroku's number.

"Sango, don't you dare! And by the way how do you have Miroku's number." Sango blushed and pressed the call button before Kagome could say anything else. Kagome looked on with shock, fear, and amusement.

"Sango! Don't call Miroku! I don't want that dog boy in my house he's -" Sango cut Kagome off

"Hey, Miroku," There was a pause.

"Oh, I was just calling you to let you know that Kohaku's birthday is on Friday and today is Wednesday" … "Yea, that's exactly it, Since you're almost like a brother to Kohaku, can you help me plan the party and afterward help me set it up on Friday a couple of hours before the party." … "Yes! Thanks Miroku." … Sango gave smirk. "Huh, what's that, you want to know if Inuyasha can come over too, He's with you isn't he?" … Kagome tensed. "Yea, if I was at my house I would like Inuyasha to come over but I'm at Kagome's right now. Let me ask her if it's okay." Sango looked at Kagome with pleading eyes and a pouty face. Kagome couldn't resist and sadly nodded. Sango smiled and said into the phone

"Miroku, She said yes, but with persuasion of course." … "Okay, see you at Kagome's then, bye." She closed the phone and squealed

"Kagome, Inuyasha's coming over to your house for the first time! I wonder how fun this is going to be." Kagome gave a sigh and said

"You better be lucky my mother likes Inuyasha, otherwise he wouldn't be able to step one foot in this house." Sango gave a sad smile

"And just to think you guys were best friends in preschool through fifth grade, all of us were friends with each other. Then towards the end of fifth grade two weeks before school ended, you two only know what happened, you guys became best enemies." Sango gave another a sad sigh; and that made Kagome feel guilty. Sango then continued

"Oh, the fun you, me, Miroku, and Inuyasha had all those years before you guys became enemies, I miss those days I truly do. Matter of fact, yesterday me and Miroku were talking about it, he said he even missed the smacks across the head from Inuyasha when we were forth graders from him trying to grope you." The girls giggled at that, and then Kagome said

"I know but those are the things of the past now, and to tell you the truth I do think back to those days. All of them even when we had that argument; but I don't want to talk about it, not now, it's still fresh in my mind and heart. Even after all of these years." Sango nodded but then she got an idea

"Hey, Kagome could you please. If just only for today, just try to be friendly with Inuyasha. For me? Please." Sango looked on the verge of tears from the memories that nearly flooded back to her mind. She couldn't take the arguments Kagome and Inuyasha had the name calling, the insults. It was hard and the only people she told that to were Miroku, and Kohaku, and Kirara. And to her astonishment they felt the same way, even Kirara. Kagome noticed Sango's glossy eyes; and it tore her heart to see her best friend like a sister to her, who was usually strong about these things, just brake. How much she wanted to become friends with Inuyasha again. She just couldn't because his insults would get her mad and defensive. So with a sigh Kagome said

"Sango, I'll try." Sango looked at Kagome with shock.

"D-did you just say you'll try." Kagome smiled and replied

"Yes, Sango, but I can't do it alone. You'll have to help me okay?" Sango stayed there for a moment dazed. She then said

"Kagome, you know I will." Sango gave a smile and Kagome grinned and they gave each other a hug. After that Sango saw what Kagome was wearing and said

"Kagome, but first we need to change your outfit." Kagome raised a brow

"Why?" Sango smiled

"People will take you seriously with your actions and your clothes. Why do you think people say dress to impress?" Kagome giggled but then gave into her friends' words. Sango smiled and went into Kagome's closet and pulled out a red and black lace tank top with black skinny jeans (A/N: if you're having trouble seeing the tank top send me a message to get a better picture of it.) Kagome was at home, so there was no need to find shoes' walking bare foot was great for her. Sango smiled at her choice and sent Kagome into the bathroom to change. While Kagome was changing, Sango gave Miroku a text message saying:

_ 'Miroku, I have a plan. I talked to Kagome about how it's affecting us that her and Inuyasha weren't friends and she said she's willing to start over with him. Shes changing her clothes cuz I want Inuyasha to take her seriously and cuz I want her to look cute for him. So mayb u could do the same k?'_ With that she sent the message and not to long after that Miroku messaged back saying:

'_sure thing, I'll have him do the same thing good thing I'm at his house. So I'll see you shortly my dearest.'_Sango blushed and replied 'whatever' with a smile. A few moments later kagome walked out the bathroom and she looked stunning, the tank top hugged her curves. And the skinny jeans helped also. Sango looked on with shock and finally said

"You. Look. Amazing!" Kagome grinned.

"Thank you, Sango!" Kagome then walked over to her dressing table and began putting on make up and jewelry. Sango raised an eyebrow and helped her. By the time they were done, only five minutes. Kagome wore black eyeliner and mascara, along with strawberry and watermelon flavored lip gloss. She had a sliver Juicy Couture necklace around her neck and red gypsy hoop earrings, (A/N: If you would like to get a better picture send me a message.) with red and gold bangles. Kagome stood in front of her full length mirror and gasped. She loved her hair. It was flat ironed and stopped at the middle of her back. Sango was satisfied with her work, after the long argument she had with Kagome on how to do her hair. Kagome wanted her hair curled but Sango wanted it flat ironed because Kagome always had her hair curled she wanted to switch up, which she did. Kagome jumped up and down she was happy.

"Sango, my friend, Thanks so much, Imma turn heads up in here." Just then there was a knock on the door. Kagome opened the door to reveal her mother with widened eyes on her daughter she screamed

"Kagome! You look amazing. Who are you trying to impress? You have friends coming over?" Kagome nodded.

"Who, let me take a guess Inuyasha and Miroku?" Kagome nodded

"I'm planning to start the friendship I once had with Inuyasha over because it seems that It's just not me and Inuyasha who are affected by it." Kagome's mother nodded sadly and said

"I am too." She admitted. Kagome blinked in shock and gave her mom a hug and said

"So, if you're affected then I'm guessing Sota and Grandpa are too huh?" Kagome's mom nodded and gave a cheerful smile

"But, I hope I won't be affected after today because today if only for today you'll be friends right?" Kagome smiled and nodded. With that her mother turned to head back to the kitchen. Before saying

"By the way Kagome, I love your hair, glad you decided it's time for a change" Kagome narrowed her eyes and Sango stood proud and tall. Kagome and Sango waited for Inuyasha and Miroku for a couple of minutes. Kagome began chewing gum which only made her look more adorable. It was already eight at night and there was no sign of Inuyasha or Miroku. Kagome was losing her patience but chewed more gum to keep it. It was trident mixed berry flavor. Then two seconds later there was a knock on the door and Sango's phone rang; it was Miroku. She picked it up:

"Hello, Miroku."

"**Hey Sango, sorry we're so late, had to have a talk with Inuyasha and fight with him to look nice to have his talk with Kagome." **

"Oh, okay so you're outside now?"

"**Yeah, so come open the door, bye." **Sango said 'bye' and looked at Kagome who looked nervous about the whole thing. Sango gave her a reassuring smile and they both got up to open the door. When Kagome opened the door, both of their jaws dropped.

"What are you gawking at!"

* * *

**Authors Note: Well guys thanks for reading and review, oh and again if you would like to see a picture of the tank top, earrings, necklace, or bangles or all of them don't be afraid to tell me, i'll send the links to you because i tried adding the links but it wouldn't show. Chow for now! **


	6. Getting ready!

**Authors Note: Hey guys this is the chapter you've all been dying for I know I know *bows to applause* anyway this doesn't mean that the story will come to an end, I won't leave y'all hanging, I'll take a long time _maybe_ not updating for a month or two; but I'm updating trust me. I mean it will eventually end but not anytime soon. Well read and review.

* * *

**

"_**Yeah, so come open the door, bye." **__Sango said 'bye' and looked at Kagome who looked nervous about the whole thing. Sango gave her a reassuring smile and they both got up to open the door. When Kagome opened the door, both of their jaws dropped. _

"What are you gawking at!"

* * *

Kagome and Sango were astonished by the half demon in front of them especially Kagome. In her eyes, Inuyasha was the only thing she could see. He was wearing a red t shirt that said "I'm not dead yet, the monk made me do it." plastered across his muscular, hard, sexy, chest which, by the way, was shown off greatly by the t shirt; along with his muscular arms. Inuyasha immediately shifted his gaze towards Kagome and smirked. She looked lost in thought. Inuyasha looked her up and down _'oh look. At. That.'_ He thought to himself. Back to what he was wearing; his pants were black true religions, with his hands in his front pockets, with his thumbs sticking out, and finally on his feet were red hi-top converse. Sango was the first to speak

"Inu…yasha, whoa! I never thought you could dress so … decent!" Inuyasha gave Sango a 'what' look she giggled. Sango looked over to Kagome and nearly squealed in excitement but held it in for her friends' sake. Sango nudged Kagome in the arm and smiled at her now blushing friend. Inuyasha was grinning now; just then Miroku stepped in front of him saying

"Excuse us, maladies but shall we enter," He said stepping up to Sango took her hand and kissed it while standing outside the door, Sango turned bright red

"Miroku, I'm gonna give you three seconds to let go of my hand." Miroku didn't hesitate for a moment and let her go. Kagome sighed; a light blush staining her cheeks

"Well, come in. ummm … let's a-all sit on the couch okay? And no loud noises my grandpa is exhausted and needs his rest." With that she let the boys in and they sat talking about the birthday party.

"I think we should have spider-man, batman, and superman balloons." Sango stated. They all nodded. Kagome was sitting next to Sango on the couch while Inuyasha was sitting next to Miroku on the opposite couch. Inuyasha and Kagome always stole glances from each other and when their eyes met they quickly broke the gaze. Sango said

"Kagome, is it okay if your mom makes the cake?" Kagome nodded.

"How about your mom Inuyasha can she make the food and cake along with Kagome's mom?" Inuyasha grunted and nodded. _'My mom's been dying to see kagome again.' _Inuyasha thought. Kagome began going into a trance just staring at Inuyasha; _my mom would love to see Inuyasha over the house more often, she would love to see his mom, dad, and brother over again more often too, not until that fateful day they stop coming over for fear of me and Inuyasha killing each other.' _Kagome let a long weary sigh escape her lips. Sango and Miroku we now talking about the decorations while carefully eyeing Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha then thought about the once broken friendship him and Kagome use to have, he wanted it back, he _needed _it back. He missed her over his house. He missed how she, him, Sango and Miroku would be hanging out, laughing, talking, and even play wrestling with each other; he even missed how he used to smack Miroku for touching Kagome, he smiled at that. Kagome saw this and blushed. She stood up and all eyes were on her, she turned a darker shade of red

"U-uuhh, I uh I'm going to my room for a little bit if you guys need me, just yell." With that she practically dashed up the stair to her room. Inuyasha watcher her go, suddenly he felt eyes on him; he turned to see Sango and Miroku looking at him with hopeful eyes. He quirked a eyebrow and said

"What I didn't do anything to her, why are you lookin' at me for?" Sango looked back at the paper in her hands and Miroku sighed

"Inuyasha you're so dense," Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, but snapped it shut when he saw the deadly look in Miroku's eyes, Sango saw this and scooted away… slowly… _very _slowly. "And if you even think about interrupting me, I'll make you regret it," Inuyasha gulped. "Now, do you not see, this is your chance to fix everything with Kagome, Don't tell me you would rather be helping Kikyo study, than fix your broken friendship with Kagome." He waited for an answer

"Well, this question isn't rhetorical or meant to be not answered, so answer." Inuyasha sighed

"This is so hard, this is harder than what I expected; but I'd rather be doing this than helping that so called _girl_ study." Inuyasha shivered at the thought of him in Kikyo's room and all the things that weren't meant to happen; happen with her. Miroku grinned and said

"Well, then I know it's hard but come on, what happened to the 'I can face anything big talker' huh?" Inuyasha growled. Sango chuckled

"Well, mister hot shot, she's up in her room, and I know while your getting things fixed you'd like some privacy, so we'll let you do what you gotta do, but please try to be nice to her Inuyasha, I would really like to see you guys friends again; and do it today please, build some courage. Please?" Sango pleaded. Inuyasha sighed

"Alright, I'll do it, just don't get into all that emotional stuff okay? I already had to deal with it once today from the monk; I don't wanna hear it a second time from you too." With that Inuyasha stood up and made his way to her room, before going up the stairs he looked over his shoulder to Miroku and Sango; they gave encouraging smiles. He turned his head and slowly, very slowly made his way up the stairs.

* * *

Kagome was in her room, thinking of how to fix her friendship with Inuyasha.

"What to do, what to say?" She began pacing.

"Oh, Inuyasha why do you have to make this hard; if we never had that stupid fight, we'd never be in this mess a couple years later." She sighed and walked over to her window opening it to reveal the gorgeous starry night. She was in a daze and didn't even notice the door open and close behind her. Inuyasha walked slowly towards her. His heart racing and his breathing becoming slower _'I didn't think it would be this hard to fix our friendship, but sadly it's worse than I thought' _Kagome was pulled out of her trance when she heard the silent breathing of something or someone behind her; she quickly turned around and saw Inuyasha. She calmed down but only for a bit.

"Inuyasha, y-you scared me there. What are you doing in here anyway?" Inuyasha sighed and looked at her with pain filled eyes. Kagome flinched at his 'hurt puppy look' He looked so cute, it made her want to cry. _'Might as well come out with it, seeing as he's too proud to say it' _Kagome thought. She was just about to open her mouth

"I'm sorry Kagome, I want to bring back the friendship you and I had." Kagome's eyes widened she was just about to say something when in a flash two muscular arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a hard chest. Kagome gasped

"Inuyasha, what are you doing!"

* * *

**Authors Note: That's it for now guys I enjoyed finally being able to write another chapter, I know it's late but a lot of things came up that I don't have time to explain, but any way review and tell me what you think. Also, what you think will happen next, give it your best shot, you never know you might be right! Review please thanks. I wanted to right more, but i don't have time i have to study for my quizzes. Sorry for **_**any **_**and I mean ANY misspellings _or _misunderstandings ****anywhere**** in this chapter, IF there are any _notify me asap_! OH! And thanks to all the people who reviewed: Sora7 and MANGA1, and Vamprocker0056. Thanks a lot guys I really appreciate it, next chapter 'Mending a broken friendship' will be up before 5 weeks are up okay! Thanks you guys! **


	7. Mending a Broken Friendship

**Author's Note: Now, didn't I say I was gonna update before 5 weeks up and It's not even three yet hahaa, okay I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! Now on with the chapter!**

"Kagome, I'm sorry for everything." Inuyasha held her tighter.

"Inuyasha … I," Kagome began to relax in his embrace. "Inuyasha, I am too. I really am."

"No! You shouldn't be sorry. I was the one who started it! I, "before he could finish Kagome interrupted

"No, but I kept it going, I could have just walked away, I could have prevented that, but I didn't," she sighed. "I went into defensive mode." She looked up at him with sincere and truthful eyes, he did the same thing. At that moment, everything, every memory came rushing back even their argument.

* * *

Flashback

_**A little Kagome was walking down the hallway after school, in the fifth grade. **__'I wonder where Inuyasha is, I haven't seen him ever since this morning__**' just then she spotted a flash of sliver, Kagome grinned and walked over to the guy with the silver hair. **_

_** "Inuyasha!" Little fifth grade Inuyasha turned back to face her and said rather coldly **_

_** "What?" Kagome flinched from the coldness and replied **_

_** "I … I was just wondering where you were so we could go find Sango and Miroku and go hang out at my house." Kagome smiled. Inuyasha completely faced her and glared**_

_** "What makes you think I want to go to YOUR house?" Kagome bit her lip**_

_** "I … What d-do," Inuyasha interrupted her **_

_** "I can't stand you, you're so annoying!" Kagome went into defensive mode**_

_** "What do you mean? I haven't even seen you since this morning and you're yelling at me!" The hallway went silent, everyone was staring. Miroku and Sango ceased laughing at something the teacher said and stopped dead in their tracks only to follow the stares of the students to their two best friends, who looked furious. They knew they were mad at each other but for what?**_

_** "Well, maybe because I needed a break from you talking nonsense all the time!" Kagome's eyes widened in shock **__'so me talking about my father is nonsense too?'__** she felt her heart shatter into a million pieces, tears were now stinging her eyes threatening to fall. Her face turned red in anger, sadness, and hurt she blurted out **_

_** "Well, sorry for talking about my supposedly nonsense about my father who died not to long ago." Inuyasha's glare deepened **_

_** "I DON'T CARE!" Kagome gasped tears making her vision blurry **_

_** "Since that's nonsense don't talk to me. I HATE YOU!" With that she stormed off ignoring all the glares and stares. Inuyasha looked at the crowd and saw the smiles coming from the girls that bullied Kagome.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_

Fifth grade was tough for Kagome before and after she had the fight with Inuyasha, but she still managed to get through the rest of the 2 weeks; with her and Inuyasha now enemies everything seemed different her dream crushed which was to be able to stand with Inuyasha during graduation just enjoying time going to middle school graduating that and then finally graduating high school together and going off to college still friends maybe even more but she didn't think that extreme. Now here they were trying to fix it.

"Kagome, please I … I don't know what came over me okay, I just snapped." He saw the hurt flash in her eyes

"You really did hurt me," Her voice was low and calm. "You made me cry that whole night, I couldn't sleep. Heck, you can say I went into depression until the beginning of sixth grade, that's when the trouble started. You'd make fun of me and I'd make fun of you; but you'd always win and every single day I would just brake down because you're words were so painful but then for the rest of the year I promised myself that I wouldn't cry when you make wise cracks about me that I was stronger then that and I proved myself. I actually did." Kagome broke the stare and looked out the window, Inuyasha followed her gaze. '_I didn't think I would hurt her that much to make her cry but I did and I want to make up for that in any way I can, wait what's this new feeling I'm not falling for her am I, no ha! Inuyasha Takahashi I don't think so but still …hmmm am I?' _Inuyasha cleared his throat and said

"Kagome?" she looked up at him

"Hmmm?"

"So, what do you say are we friends again or …" Kagome reluctantly broke from his and embrace, turned to look him straight in the face and said in a quite playful tone

"Hmm, let me think about It." she pretended to think then suddenly she threw herself against Inuyasha's rock hard chest. Inuyasha was caught off guard but then hugged her back securely. Kagome held him with the same force and whispered

"Yes, Yes I do forgive you. Just don't do it again please." Inuyasha had this weird goofy grin on his face and said in a deep but soft voice

"You know I won't. I promise." Kagome snuggled into his chest. She suddenly got the urge to kiss him, but fought it with all her might. Inuyasha was in a similar battle but as we all know was struggling. They hugged each other for a couple more seconds before finally deciding to go down stairs but when they got there they didn't expect to see what they saw. Miroku and Sango were sitting on the couch kissing! Kagome and Inuyasha stopped in their tracks

"Whoa!" They said concurrently.

**Authors note: That's it for now guys review and don't forget to tell me what you think I meant to have this up yesterday but it was late and I was sleepy. The hug Inuyasha and Kagome shared was in a friendly manner not a girlfriend/boyfriend manner...yet. The next chapter will be up soon and writing in my notebook while in school helps a lot lol. Anyway review byee!**


	8. Which One?

**Authors Note: Well hello again everyone, I'm working a little bit slower than usually just a lot of things coming up this month. And it's been getting a little bit colder all of the sudden isn't it fall or almost? **

Sango and Miroku immediately stopped. The look of shock on their faces were as clear as day. Sango cleared her throat and began

"Well, are you guy's friends now?" Inuyasha and Kagome nodded. Kagome raised and eyebrow and asked

"We're friends, but what about you and Miroku?" Miroku was about to say something but Sango saw the perverted glint and interrupted

"What you both saw was just in the 'heat of the moment' so to speak. But I will say that Miroku and I are going on a date this Friday." Sango smiled along with Kagome who congratulated them; Inuyasha, being Inuyasha, 'kehed' as always.

"So I'm guessing that while Kagome and I were fixing things up, you guys were planning the party for Kohaku which is when exactly?" Inuyasha asked as if he was going somewhere with the whole thing

"Friday why do you ask?" Sango wondered

"Well, then how are you going to have your date, if your brother's birthday is on the same day?" Miroku's eyes widened and Sango's mouth formed an 'o'

"That missed my mind by about three yards, but no matter; Sango my dearest no need to worry, we'll enjoy our time together Saturday." Miroku embraced Sango's hand in his own and looked into her eyes. Sango blushed pulled her hand away and said 'whatever' Miroku pouted

"Now that wasn't very nice"

"You'll get over it." Sango countered. Before their argument could go any farther Inuyasha announced

"So what do you guys want to do now since its only 9:45?" Kagome popped up

"How about we watch a movie? Spider man three or Spirited Away? I vote for Spirited Away." Miroku and Inuyasha's hand shot up for spider man while Sango went for Spirited Away. Now they were all in an argument as to which movie to watch

"We wanna watch spider man; I don't wanna see some stupid girly cartoon movie!" Inuyasha protested. Kagome glared

"Spirited Away is not a stupid girly cartoon movie. It's heart-warming and calm. And-"

"No, I agree with Inuyasha I think we should watch spider man and not Spirited Serenity. Besides every time we went to the movies or stayed at Sango's house, you girls would always watch that movie. I can even say all the lines backwards and in my sleep. Now please let's watch spider man for a change please." Miroku pleaded. Kagome looked at Sango and she gave her a sympathetic look

"Well, Kagome as much as I hate to admit it, that womanizer," Miroku gave a fake girly gasp "Does have a point, but in exchange you guys will have to take Kagome and I to the mall for a shopping spree and to top that you guys will be paying for everything we buy. Is it a deal? If it's not then we're watching Spirited Away." Kagome grinned at Sango. The boys were in deep thought for about a minute, looked at each other and Inuyasha said

"We're watching spider man." Kagome and Sango's eyes widened in shock; they didn't expect that to happen. Miroku joined in

"What's wrong with taking my dearest to the mall to shop for plenty of expensive…non cheap things." Miroku took a deep breath. Inuyasha announced

"But I'm just gonna be honest with you, I really don't wanna do this but for spider man I will right Miroku?" Miroku nodded. Kagome and Sango sighed

"Very well then, C'mon Sango I'll get the movie and be down shortly to help you with the popcorn." When the movie started everyone was munching down on popcorn in the dark. They sat on the couch in this order: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. The girls were impressed this movie wasn't bad; but they still wanted to watch Spirited Away. Every moment or so Kagome would jump when Spider man got hit out of no where; or when Venom would pop up on the screen. She would cuddle close to Inuyasha and squeeze the life out of his arm, which he didn't mind. Matter of fact he loved it. He was resisting the urge to pull her into his lap and embrace her every time she was 'caught off guard by the movie' and frightened. Miroku was in a similar predicament, and knew better and didn't lay a hand on Sango. As the movie came to a close Inuyasha and Kagome could not resist the one question popping up in their minds…_Am I falling for you?_

**Author's note: Strange how no one noticed instead of saying Spirited Away Miroku says Spirited Serenity. I tell ya that Miroku is something else. And Since when Inuyasha says he's gonna be honest. Weeeiiirrdd. Well, that's a mystery we'll probably never know. Lol Have a great night or morning or evening or afternoon; Review please!**


	9. Standin' Up for Each Other

**Author's Note: Hey new chapter hope you all like it.**

The next day Inuyasha and Miroku got up let's just say early to go to their houses and get ready for school but on the way there they had a little talk; if you know what I mean.

"I'm totally never gonna hear the end of it from the whiny wretch." Inuyasha stated. Miroku chuckled

"Now, now Inuyasha there's no need to fret. You had more important things to do then go to that woman's house and help her study. Besides, my good friend, to tell you the truth I didn't think she had studying on her mind." Inuyasha quirked a brow

"Oh, really then what do you think she had in mind?" The moment those words left his mouth Inuyasha regretted it, but Miroku who was on a roll, went according to plan.

"Well to tell you the truth, it doesn't require any books actually. All that she really needed was her room, the lights off with you and her-mump!" Inuyasha being Inuyasha didn't let him finish but turned to violence to shut Miroku up

"Miroku, you say one more word I'll make sure you don't show up to that date you have with Sango." Miroku rubbed the huge lump on his head and didn't say anything else for fear of Inuyasha living up to his statement.

* * *

At school Kagome and Sango were ready to go in until Sango suggested that they wait for Inuyasha and Miroku to come since they were early. Hesitantly Kagome agreed and they waited sparking a few interesting conversations. That is until the witch of sluts, who apparently was not in a good mood, walked up to Kagome and announced

"You think your all that with your raven hair and such," Kagome quirked a bow and Sango looked on with caution "You think you can be like me even though you look like me you can't act like me." Kikyo paused and Kagome took the opportunity to speak

"Is there something wrong that involves you to come to my face and talk like your going somewhere with this?" Kikyo glared and began

"Yes, yes I am! Inuyasha was supposed to come to my house and help me study for the test I had today!" Kagome scoffed

"And what, sweetie, does that have to do anything with me?" Kikyo growled

"He didn't come yesterday, and I know for a fact you had something to do with it. He probably ditched me cuz you told him to!" Kagome sneered and Sango smirked

"He probably didn't want to waste his time helping someone who he thinks isn't mentally ill to study. That or he just didn't want to see your smutty face." Kikyo's mouth opened _just_ a bit and Sango bit back a laugh threatening to escape her mouth. Kagome waited for another comeback. Just as Kikyo was about to open her mouth Miroku's BMW appeared and when it came to a stop Inuyasha exited the car as quickly as he could yelling at Miroku saying something like 'Plantain is not a banana' Miroku rolled his eyes but then they widened when he saw the girl that they were talking about just this morning marching towards them or Inuyasha for that matter with gritted teeth. Inuyasha saw this and rolled his eyes with a 'uh-oh here it comes'

"Inuyasha! Why didn't you come to help me study?"

"I had things to do and people to see." Kikyo growled

"You liar! You went to see Kagome," Inuyasha rolled his eyes and thought _'uh isn't that what I just said? People to see and things to do which means I went to go __**see **__kagome cuz I had something to __**do**__ with her duh!'_ "How can she be more important than being with me in my room helping me study?" Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome twisted their faces in disgust. She didn't really want to study! Kikyo continued

"How can that insecure pig be more important than me?" Inuyasha bared his fangs and his golden eyes flashed red for a moment

"For your information, _Kagome_ is not a pig nor is she insecure. She dresses appreciably and respects her body. Your question has no answer because you never had, don't have, and won't have any importance in my life so just piss off and leave me and my friends alone! C'mon guys were gonna be late for class if we don't hurry up." The newly reunited group walked off leaving a really shocked and pissed off Kikyo in the dust. She gritted her teeth and yelled to the group

"Oh, just you wait! Kagome I'll get you and Inuyasha!" Sango yelled

"Don't get your panties stuck up your –" she was cut off by Miroku

"Backside of a mule! We don't want it to bruise now do we? It'll ruin your _perfect body_." Miroku said the last part in a girly voice which made the whole entire group laugh. Kikyo growled

"Kagome!" Kagome stopped along with the rest of the group. She turned to face Kikyo who was a good foot away

"What?"

"Your sorry excuse for an innocent record will be faltered… all of you." Kagome sneered

"If you're done talking trash like the trash you are we'll be going now." She turned and began walking, just as Kikyo was about to say something else Kagome remarked

"And when I say trash that includes threats to me and my friends." The group walked away when they entered the building Miroku and Sango looked at Inuyasha and Kagome

"What?" They said simultaneously

"Oh nothing, it's just that what Inuyasha said back there and Kagome your remarks." Sango said astonished Miroku nodded in agreement. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and Inuyasha did the same. They smiled at each other, and Kagome said

"Thanks Inuyasha." Inuyasha noticed the sincerity in her chocolate spheres; finding himself lost in them he nodded. She turned to face Miroku and Sango and stated

"That's what true friends do. We're all in this together and we'll stick together believing that. We stand up for each other. Let's just leave it at that." They arrived at their desks and sat down. The teacher walked in and took attendance that's when the group noticed that Kikyo was nowhere to be found they shrugged it off and soon after class began. After five minutes of listening to the mind-numbing teacher the intercom went off

'_Sorry to interrupt __ but the following students must be reported to the principals office immediately: Kagome Higurashi, Inuyasha Takahashi, Miroku Musheen, and Sango__ Hinaro__ and one of your students' is in the principals office right now and should not be marked tardy or absent thank you very much that will be all.'_

The teacher looked over at Inuyasha's table and nodded for them to go. All four got up and went to the said office

"I wonder what we're going to the office for." Kagome asked. Sango shrugged and Inuyasha 'kehed' Miroku answered

"Well, whatever it is I hope it's good." But Miroku was far from right, once they arrived at the office what they saw shocked them and the principal stated

"What are you all staring at? Take your seats so we may discuss this matter and decide which punishment is best for this manner of delinquent monstrosity." As the group took their seats two words all crossed their minds

_'Oh damn…'_

**Authors Note: well that was a killer. Thanks to all who reviewed there was one that made me laugh lol but I really did sound like a librarian. Thanks so much I really appreciate it. Sorry for any misunderstandings in this chapter. Until next time! **


	10. Unexpected Turn Around!

**Authors Note: Here's a new chapter sorry for the long wait. A lot of things have been going on. **

There was Kikyo sitting at the principles desk with bruises, deep gashes, and other monstrous cuts. The group stared at Kikyo as they took their seats. The principal cleared her throat and began

"Witnesses say that they saw you Kagome, beat up Kikyo and you're friends were involved in it." Kagome gawked at the principal and said

"No! Lies! I went to class after I arrived at the school along with my friends."

"Did you not encounter Kikyo while you were walking to the school?" Kagome nodded and began

"But I didn't touch her. She's the one came up to Inuyasha face asking him questions as to why he wasn't there the help her study. Then she brought my name in it. and I defended myself along with my friends there was no physical contact at all." The others nodded while Kikyo grunted. The principal questioned

"Are you sure?" Kagome nodded

"Very well then, where is your proof?" Kagome's eyes widened

"What!"

"Where is your proof that you didn't do anything except talk?" Kagome and the others looked dumbfounded. Inuyasha said

"We saw, but we don't have any proof." The principal nodded and then began

"Well and Ms. Higurashi. Kikyo has proof. One of the students that saw the event showed all four of you guys mostly Kagome attacking and violently injuring Kikyo. Let me show you the video." She showed them on the projector how Kikyo's injuries came to be. The group was left speechless and in shock. Kikyo smirked, which the principal didn't notice and said

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself Kagome?" Kagome shook her head.

"Inuyasha?" he replied

"Nothing." The principal nodded and turned to Sango

"What about you Sango." She shook her head.

"Miroku?" he shook his head in guilt and misunderstanding.

"Well then since no one has an answer. Suspensions will do well. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango you guys will have a two day suspension and a week later a twenty page essay will be issued. Talk to your teacher after class and everything will be assigned. Kagome?" The principal said in a stern voice.

"Yes." She looked up

"I'm very disappointed in you. The only one of the best students with a clean record, and now with a soiled record this punishment will teach you a lesson. A five day suspension, to think about what you have done then two days after that you will begin writing a fifty page essay on why you did what you did and how to prevent it from happening again. I will give your teacher the details and she'll tell you what else has to be included. Furthermore any quizzes, test, exams or assignments given on the five days your absent will be counted as a zero. And the work given on the days that you're writing the essay still have to be completed. Do I make myself clear?" Kagome sighed

"Yes. I understand." She nodded and turned to Kikyo

"Kikyo I will call an ambulance to treat your wounds and have your parents come to pick you up to heal from your injuries." Kikyo nodded while the others exited out the room. Kagome sighed

"How am I going to explain this to my mom?"

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and review. Sorry for misunderstandings in my sentences or any misspellings. **


	11. Working Together?

**Author's Note: Hey guys. I'm updating today. This isn't the story I was planning to update, but since I have a LOT of time on my hands. I'm gonna go a head and update. I love getting the little notifications in my email. They make me feel good, and I know I sound silly but I've missed them. Well anyway let me stop nagging and get on with the story.**

**A/N: I would do a previously section but that would take up most of the story. Lol **

When the group stepped out of the principal's office, they were in too much shock and disappointment to speak to each other. After what felt like an hour of silence Inuyasha sighed

"Well, come on guys let's head back to class. The days still early and we're still just in first period." Inuyasha walked away the others slowly following behind him. As they were walking they passed Kikyo's locker. Inuyasha gave and evil glance at it, Kagome scoffed, Sango cursed at it, and Miroku just was… Miroku.

* * *

Kikyo was still in the principal's office and wouldn't you believe it. Kikyo and the Principal were working together. Of all the dirty tricks. Kikyo smirked

"Thanks. This will do fine for revenge for now, but eventually they will find out and I'll have to teach them another lesson on what happens when you mess with Kikyo." The principal nodded

"Ha! Of course. That old hag Keade (A/N: Can't figure out if I'm spelling her name right lol) would have never believed your story because she would be on those pig headed mongrels side. Thank goodness she's in a safe place with our good friend Naraku." She laughed. The "principal" stood up and walked towards Kikyo. Kikyo took a step back and said

"I think you can take the disguise off now." The woman (A/N: got tired of calling her the principal.) suddenly transformed back to her miko state. She had long black hair and pale skin and looked like she was supposed to be about sixty or so years old. Kikyo sighed

"Can I call you by your name now Tsubaki?" (A/N: Not sure if that's how it's spelled the woman who put the curse on Kagome with the snake you know? I need to stop butting into the story.) Tsubaki raised an eyebrow and remarked

"You just did simpleton." Kikyo 'huffed' and flicked her hair

"So I guess Keade the real principal can come back to her office seeing as our job here is done." Tsubaki nodded

"But we're going to have to tell her to keep quiet or I'll make sure that she won't be giving out suspensions ever again." With that said Tsubaki snapped her finger and Naraku appeared in an instant (A/N: sorry that I keep talking. Did that sentence make sense at all) along with Keade. He huffed

"So what am I now your servant?" Keade rolled her eyes. Tsubaki remarked

"If you keep talking to me like that then you will be." Kikyo chuckled and then turned to Keade

"Listen here princy say anything to anyone or even give a hint to Kagome and her stupid friends, then you won't be giving out suspensions for good." Keade gave and evil glare and spat

"Ye threats mean nothing to me. Ye may do whatever ye would like to do with I but the truth will be revealed soon enough." Kikyo and Tsubaki rolled their eyes while Naraku scoffed. The three disappeared into a red haze and left without a trace.

* * *

Everyone stared when the group arrived from the principal's office. Inuyasha and his friends ignored the stares and went straight to their seats. Class was nearly over and the teacher gave the class free time for the remainder of the period. Kagome sighed

"This is just great I've got five days and on top of that I have to write a fifty page essay. Could this get any wor-"

"Don't say that Kagome or it will." Sango warned. Kagome rolled her eyes

"Why are you so superstitious Sango?"

"I'm not being superstitious, I'm just stating facts."

"You watch way too many movie's Sango."

"What do movies have to do with what I just said, Kagome?" Kagome rolled her eyes and chuckled

"Everything." Just as Sango was going to keep the discussion going Inuyasha interrupted

"That's enough you two. Worse scenario is that you both end up getting into an argument and then Miroku and I have to find a way to restore your friendship." Being very amused the two girls giggled. Miroku looked to be in deep thought

"Hmmm… Something about Ms. Keade seemed very peculiar." Sango looked confused

"What do you mean Miroku?"

"I don't know, but it seemed like she was more on Kikyo's side and gave into easily to what Kikyo seemed to give as proof." Inuyasha quirked a brow

"Are really sure or you're just trying to be smart." Miroku glanced at Inuyasha and went back to thinking ignoring his comment.

"Guys, I just can't put my finger on it but something about the principal seemed very very odd." The others were puzzled but sooner or later they would find out what Miroku meant.

**Author's Note: Well this is the end of this chapter I'm hopefully going to update some other stories today. Hopefully I don't like to make promises that I can't keep so I'm just gonna say hopefully I can at least get another story updated how about Mending a Broken Heart? Sorry if this isn't long enough I'll make it up to you guys. Review Please. Sorry for any misspellings or misunderstandings in this chapter. **


End file.
